marvelacademyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jared Booth
}}"Because there are more important things in this world than what I want... and what I love." - Oliver Queen, Justice Oliver Jonas Queen'''Oliver's middle name is spoken by his father in Volume 1 of the Oliver Queen Chronicles is the billionaire CEO of Queen Industries, who sometimes masquerades as a heroic archer known as '''Green Arrow. As Green Arrow, Oliver dresses in green and commands a variety of arrows and gadgets for many forms of defense. Oliver had a nearly-lifelong rivalry with Lex Luthor which began during their time together at boarding school. He also has a complicated romantic past with Lex Luthor's protegé, Tess Mercer. He is the founder of a team of pro-active heroes that has gathered many metahumans together to bring down Lex Luthor. When Ollie descended into depression after learning he was orphaned, he turned towards a lifestyle of girls, partying, and alcohol. He abandoned his Green Arrow duties and spent many months making the gossip pages but eventually decided to get his life back on track. In 2009, Oliver Queen discussed merging Queen Industries with LuthorCorp. However, the day he was to discuss the merge with the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, every member was killed in an explosion. It is unclear how much influence or stake Oliver currently holds in the company but is most likely that he is just the owner and CEO of their parent company. Physical Appearance Oliver is tall and blonde. As the Green Arrow, Oliver masks his identity with a green leather costume. It has a hood, a voice-changer, and dark glasses. He has been seen wearing it in the following episodes: *Season 6 - Arrow, Rage, Hydro, Justice, Combat *Season 7 - Siren *Season 8 - Odyssey, Bloodline, Bride, Bulletproof, Hex, Injustice, Doomsday *Season 9 - Roulette The outfit has been worn by Clark Kent on one occasion to act as cover for Oliver in Hydro in his attempt to prove Lois wrong when she suspected him to be the Green Arrow. Personality "Some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so that we can go make a difference." - Oliver Queen, Siren Oliver is extremely charismatic with an affable demeanor. Known for his wit and subtle humor, he is very easy to talk to.Even though she is his ex-girlfriend, Ollie offered a friendly ear to Lois in Bride. He is in his late twenties. He is shown to have graduated from high school in 1998 in the Oliver Queen Chronicles. Oliver believes that the ends justify the means, and is willing to commit crimes to achieve his goals. * Stealing: As the Green Arrow, Oliver adopts a Robin Hood-type philosophy-- he steals ill-gotten valuables from the rich and donates the proceeds anonymously to charity.Clark sees a collection of articles documenting Ollie's Robin-Hood like deeds in Arrow Clark Kent argued with him that stealing was wrong for any reason, but Oliver disagreed. * Murder: Oliver has shown he is even willing to commit murder for the greater good, in stark contrast to Clark. Oliver shot Lex Luthor and was willing to let him die (Rage), but Clark saved him with RL65. Oliver was also shown shooting a LuthorCorp expedition member with a potentially lethal arrow while attempting to find a missing Clark (Odyssey). After Oliver discovered that the Luthors were behind his parents' death, he attempted to kill Lex Luthor; he eventually succeeded. Oliver also attempted to kill the untransformed Davis Bloome in order to eliminate Doomsday, even disabling Clark with kryptonite when he wasn't willing to go along with his plan. Oliver is easily overcome with despondency, and goes back and forth between a belief that his life has no purpose, and the belief that he can make a make a difference as the Green Arrow: * After his parents died, Oliver lost himself in partying, alcohol, and girls. After being wrecked on a desert island and learning archery from the natives, he decided to become the Green Arrow and fight crime in Star City. (Oliver Queen Chronicles) * After Tess Mercer told him that Lionel Luthor was behind his parent's death He discovers this in Identity, Oliver loses hope and starts to party with girls on his private jet. (Identity) Clark convinces Oliver to help him fool Jimmy Olsen into thinking that Clark isn't the Red Blue Blur; doing so reminds Oliver that being a hero is an important part of his identity. * After Oliver overpowered Clark in an attempt to kill Davis Bloome, he was overcome with guilt when Davis later killed Jimmy. He turned to gambling, drinking, and fighting in underground fight clubs to numb his pain. (Savior, Roulette) He even burns his Green Arrow outfit. (Rabid) He continues to spiral out of control, even attempting to commit suicide. (Echo) Finally, Chloe manipulates him with a series of tests so that he can face his demons and once again become the Green Arrow. (Roulette) Oliver easily assumes a leadership position and, as the Green Arrow, is the leader of Smallville's version of the Justice League. He holds great concern for his team members and his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm.He led the team to rescue Bart Allen in Justice, Clark Kent in Odyssey and expressed concern over Chloe Sullivan's well-being in Bloodline. Oliver believes that he has a duty to find people who need saving. Ollie is portrayed to being quite fond of female company. He cheated on Tess Mercer, and admitted to Lois Lane that he had left several girls behind, but never regretted it. Ollie has also admitted that he is uncomfortable discussing Clark's alien heritage and believes that Chloe's proximity to Clark puts her in over her head.Bloodline Powers and Abilities Oliver has no superhuman abilities, but he makes up for it with his extraordinary skills as an archer. From the roof of Queen Tower, Oliver was able to hit the ornamental globe on the roof of the Daily Planet building almost a mile away; not only did he hit the globe itself, but he was able to specify which country he wanted to hit (Borneo). (Sneeze) He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. (Wither) He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Oliver also has access to top of the line technology and electronics equipment through his corporation, Queen Industries and his enormous family fortune. This technology not only powers his quiver of super powered arrows; it also provides technology for members of his Justice League, including Cyborg. He also funds the research and development of drugs like RL65, a healing drug which allowed him to temporarily acquire the meta humans power of a healing factor. Rage His satellites also provide him with imagery he is able to use for his superhero team, as well as to monitor his enemies.Sneeze Oliver also uses voice alteration technology while he is disguised as the Green Arrow. Some of the specialized arrows Oliver has used and developed are: * Normal arrow (Sneeze, Wither, Justice, Siren, Odyssey, Toxic, Bride, Doomsday) * Mini arrow (Rage, Siren) * EMP arrow (Reunion) * Electric mini arrow (Arrow, Justice) * Grappling arrow (Arrow) * Kryptonite dart (Doomsday) * Tranquilizer dart (Bloodline) * Knockout Gas dart (Arrow, Justice) He is also extremely fit, training extensively (including yoga). ''Wither He is also a capable hand to hand combatant. Committed Vulnerabilities As a human with no known metahuman skills, Oliver is extremely vulnerable to physical attacks. He was shot by Lex Luthor, but cured himself with RL65 in Rage As a result, he often uses his archery skills to maintain distance between him and his opponents. In the Oliver Queen Chronicles, he shoots a purse-snatcher in the leg while perched on a remote rooftop. Oliver also often carefully plans his assaults, such as when he's stealing jewelry to give to the poor (Arrow). He also uses technology whenever possible (such as from his satellites or from Cyborg's information warfare capabilities) to gain an informational advantage. Oliver also compensates for his physical vulnerability by partnering with metahumans whenever possible. The ultimate manifestation of this strategy is his team of superheroes (Justice). Early Life Oliver was childhood friends with Patricia Swann, Jason Teague and Lex Luthor while their parents held secret meetings. The Queens, Teagues, Lionel Luthor, and Virgil Swann had formed a secret society called Veritas and gathered every summer to prepare to welcome "the Traveler". Due to their role in the society, Lionel Luthor killed Robert and Laura Queen, and the other members, because he wanted the Traveler all to himself. Oliver's parents traveled frequently and extensively when he was young, associated in business and in research with the Teague, Swann and Luthor families. They died on October 14, 1989, en route to visit a prominent politician in Seoul, their plane was sabotaged and crashed into the ocean. Oliver was in the fourth grade, around age 9 or 10 at the time. Oliver attended Excelsior Academy Preparatory School in the 1990s where he studied fine artsLionel mentions this in Sneeze and was a classmate of Lex Luthor. He graduated in 1998 and deferred admission to an Ivy League school to sail away in a private yacht to say goodbye to his parents. However, after he and his friends partied away, Oliver's yacht was attacked by a group of pirates organized by his own captain. Using his then-limited archery skills, Oliver barely escaped with his life, activating a life raft and washing ashore on a nearby island. Oliver was stranded for twenty days before encountering the island's natives. He lived among them for over three months during which time they taught him how to hunt and improved his archery skills. Upon further exploration, Oliver was shocked to discover the wreckage of his parents' plane on the island. He collected their wedding rings from their remains and also found a letter his mother had written to him the night of the crash. Serendipitously, Oliver's stolen yacht also banked on the island eleven months after his arrival. Oliver resolved to get it back; he and the natives staged a coup and Oliver attempted to reclaim his boat. Oliver was stranded for two years where some days it would rain for days and others where it would be blistering sun as well as mosquitoes eating him alive. While on the island, Oliver improved his archery skills by making a make shift bow and arrows which he would use to hunt wild boar on the island. While hunting one day, Oliver heard other people on his island and went to check it out and found drug runners on the island. Before he could approach, he pricked his hand on a toxic flower and collapsed. He woke up later in a tent with Tess Mercer looking over him. She told him the flower was deadly and he had only 12 hours to live after the poison had entered his system. She was using leaches to suck the poison out of his body. Days later, Oliver staged an escape out of the island when the drug runners were leaving knocking out one of them and poisoning the other with the toxin. He and Tess then left the island, returning to his home Star City, where he improved his archery skills further and taking the mantle of the hero, Green Arrow. Season Six "But there's a whole world of people out there, Clark. They need us. With your potential... you can't wait for them to come to you. When you're ready to do something about that... you let me know." - Oliver Queen, Arrow During his time in Metropolis, Oliver lived in a loft apartment known as Queen Tower. His company, Queen Industries, owned the only satellite that stayed online during Dark Thursday and Oliver learned that Lex was behind the destruction. He had Lex followed and kidnapped by two henchmen, Block and Wagner, so he could be questioned about the origins of his powers. Lionel suspected he was responsible and showed up at his loft. Oliver found him there and denied having anything to do with it. Something to keep in mind, however, is that Oliver specifically ordered his men not to use any type of violence unless they were in danger. It is possible that Lex was being "scouted" as a possible member of the Justice League, or else he was being evaluated as a potential enemy. Either way, Oliver realized that Lex's powers were gone and his interest seemed to have done the same. Oliver donned his Green Arrow uniform and stole a diamond necklace from Martha Kent. Lois Lane became obsessed with finding the identity of the green thief, which got her kidnapped by his enemies. They tortured her to force her to provide information, but he rescued her in time. She attempted to unmask him, but Clark Kent intervened, in exchange for return of the diamond necklace, and the two agreed to protect each others' secret identities. However, Oliver was unimpressed with Clark; he believed Clark should use his powers to help anybody in need. Lex and Oliver returned to their school for an alumni event and were startled when Oliver's old friends were killed in violent and mysterious accidents. It was revealed that Oliver and his friends relentlessly teased Lex and his best friend Duncan Allenmeyer, eventually goading Lex into beating Duncan up and causing him to become severely injured in a car accident. Oliver believed that Duncan had died, but the recent murders began to point to him. Oliver had to face the guilt and regret over his part in Duncan's severe injury and admitted to Lex that he was sorry. However, Duncan had, in fact, survived and almost killed Oliver in revenge, but he was saved by Clark Kent. Oliver had Dr. Pamela Black manufacture a healing drug. In the middle of a date with Lois, Oliver dashed away to save a couple from being carjacked, but was shot in the process. He used the drug to heal his wound completely. However, it also had side effects: angry outbursts and mood swings. When Clark went to see if he was all right, he insulted him and ordered him to leave him alone. Lois came into the apartment and saw him there, dressed as the Green Arrow. He pushed her down into a glass table and fled. He went to find his shooter and discovered he had obtained the drug from a LuthorCorp halfway house. Oliver attacked Lex with an arrow and Lex shot him in the chest. He took the drug again to save his life and Clark gave Lex the drug to save him. Although Oliver protested Clark's decision at the time, when he recovered from the drug-induced mood swing he admitted that he had developed the drug to be like Clark, but recognised that he couldn't resort to murder to accomplish that as Clark Kent would never kill anyone. Oliver had been recruiting super-powered individuals to form a group that fought for good. His band of super-human heroes then had to spring into action and rescue team member Impulse. They worked together to destroy one of LuthorCorp's Level 33.1 facilities. He and the Justice League left Metropolis to shut down other Level 33.1 locations across the globe. Even after leaving Metropolis with his superhero team, Oliver's benevolence and wealth continued to help the friends he made in Kansas. His hero team shut down at least eight 33.1 labs around the world. He provided Clark Kent with the details on a lethal internet fight club so that Clark could shut it down. When Clark met Tobias Rice, he asked Oliver to arrange for him to receive a cornea transplant and sent him to Oliver's hometown of Star City for the surgery. Oliver also provided a safe haven for Moira Sullivan, the mother of Chloe Sullivan, after Moira was kidnapped and exploited by Lex. Chloe enlisted Oliver's help again when Lois was kidnapped by Wes Keenan. Oliver reported to her about encountering another version of Lex's super soldier in a desert in Utah, explaining that he used an exploding arrow to penetrate the soldier's force field. Clark, upon learning about Oliver's solution to the shield, used his heat vision at maximum to shatter Keenan's force field. Season Seven "A terrorist? You really have it backwards. No one's ever been hurt. And Lex's factories aren't exactly producing Christmas toys for little girls and boys. I'm the good guy!" - Oliver Queen, - Siren Once Oliver returned, he asked Chloe for help to download information on Lex's projects, and once she did, she was attacked by Black Canary. Oliver managed to get to her in time to save her, although Clark later showed up in his apartment with angry words for getting Chloe involved with Oliver. He figured Lois would be there to see him so he made dinner for them, however, Black Canary appeared, and attacked them. After the attack, Lois saw Green Arrow’s gear and discovered he was Green Arrow. Oliver later got loose, and had an intense fight with Lex. He then asked Lois to try to make their relationship work, but she knew it was not going to work out. Although, he did make an addition to his team of heroes: Black Canary. Oliver stayed close to Metropolis and Chloe Sullivan allowed him to use Isis Foundation for storage of equipment. When Chloe Sullivan was arrested, Oliver investigated her arrest and discovered that she was not being held by any conventional law enforcement entity. Season Eight "Clark wouldn't give up on us; we're not going to give up on him." - Oliver Queen, Odyssey Green Arrow assembled members of his team to search for Clark after his disappearance in the Arctic. Including Black Canary and Aquaman, the three of them first infiltrated a LuthorCorp camp in the Arctic, then met at the Isis Foundation to utilize facial recognition software. Unaware that Black Canary and Aquaman were captured, Oliver located Clark in a Russian camp and went to retrieve him. He informed Clark that Chloe Sullivan was most likely not actually arrested and that he believed that she was being held in another LuthorCorp facility in Montana. Despite his not having any superpowers, Clark insisted that they go rescue her. However, at the facility, Oliver was injected with a mind-control serum and shot Clark in the chest under the influence, but came to his senses shortly after. Presumably, Ollie flew Chloe and Lois Lane, also attempting to rescue Chloe, back to Kansas. Back in Metropolis, Oliver, Dinah, Clark and AC met to regroup. Since Dinah and AC's identities were now known by LuthorCorp, they agreed to go underground temporarily. Oliver decided to stay in Metropolis. Oliver was poisoned while attending a rainforest fundraiser. He insisted he not be taken to a hospital and Chloe Sullivan asked Davis Bloome to help care for him. As his condition worsened, Oliver remembered his time shipwrecked on an island where he had taught himself how to use the bow and arrow which would eventually lead to his Green Arrow identity. It was also revealed that he first encountered Tess Mercer on the island, after Oliver was infected by the same poison. He was cured by Tess, and they were both kidnapped by Marcos. The memory enabled Oliver to communicate to Clark that Tess might be able to cure him and Tess helped Clark obtain the cure. Moments before the poison overtook him, Clark found Oliver the cure and he snapped out it. Oliver told Clark to save Tess. After his ordeal, Tess revealed to Oliver that Lionel Luthor killed his parents and Oliver correctly guessed that Clark was aware of this fact. Drowning his sorrows, he angrily confronted Clark and told him that he had not yet faced a life-changing trial, his own "island moment." Oliver and Tess had a competitive business relationship. He mentioned that LuthorCorp bought Star City Towers from Queen Industries. Despite this, Oliver tried to rekindle their relationship and spend the night at Luthor Mansion. He bought Tess an expensive bracelet. However, Tess, reminding Oliver that he cheated on her and broke her heart, stated that she was not interested in dating him and dismissed him. Simultaneously, Oliver ran into his ex-girlfriend Lois Lane and Clark at a jewelery store. Undercover for a story, the two told him they had found true love in one another and were engaged. Oliver seemed skeptical but also affected by the sudden news. Learning the truth of his parents' death, coupled with heartbreak, Oliver decided to abandon his Green Arrow duties and descended into a lifestyle of drinking, partying, and girls. He regularly made the gossip pages and jetted off to beaches with various women. Clark interrupted his departure for such a trip when he asked Oliver for help. Jimmy Olsen had snapped a photograph of him super-speeding while saving Lois' life and began to suspect that Clark was a mysterious savior for the streets of Metropolis, calling him the "Good Samaritan." Clark asked Oliver to help throw Jimmy off his tracks by dressing up in his hero gear and "rescuing" Jimmy from a staged crime. The scheme did not go as planned, but Oliver did indeed wind up rescuing Jimmy from a mugger, dressing up in a blue hooded leather jacket and red cape. The witnesses reacted with awe and admiration, which inspired Oliver to return to his Green Arrow duties. Reinvigorated, Oliver decided to continue being Green Arrow and forgave Clark for not telling him about his parents. He flew off to meet with the rest of his team for a summit in Europe. When he returned, Oliver was met by Chloe Sullivan, who asked him for help activating Clark's Crystal of Knowledge. Oliver initially did not want to get involved, saying that he steers clear of Clark's Kryptonian heritage, but when Chloe revealed that she needed him to steal a generator from Tess, Ollie eagerly agreed to help. Infiltrated the Luthor Mansion as Green Arrow, easily subdued Tess with a tranquilizer dart, and delivered the generator to Chloe. Oliver witnessed Chloe activate the crystal, causing great harm to herself in the process. He tried to stop her and, entranced, she pushed him across the room. This event prompted Oliver to confront Clark. Clark admitted that Chloe had been infected by Brainiac infected her somehow. Oliver told Clark as her best friend that he should do something before she really gets into trouble with her ability. He believed that Chloe was in over her head. On the day of Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Oliver told Clark that he had evidence that Lex Luthor was alive. He wanted Clark to steal a internet router that would reveal his location. Clark obtained the router but, fearing that Oliver would extract revenge on Lex, insisted that he wait until after the wedding so that Clark could go with him to confront him. Oliver obtained the information from the router and went to kill Lex by himself. In Cuba, he found what appeared to be a bald man and delivered what was intended to be a fatal shot, only to learn that it was just a mannequin decoy. He was then attacked by Lana Lang who claimed to also have arrived to catch Lex. She learned that Green Arrow was Oliver's secret identity. Oliver convinced her to return to Smallville to support Chloe at her wedding. She agreed and they both arrived back in town. After the ceremony, Oliver encountered Lois, drinking straight from a bottle of champagne. He offered a friendly ear, and Lois confessed that she was upset because she had feelings for Clark and mistakenly thought that he might return them. Oliver told Lois that Clark might need her after all. However, during their conversation, a monster attacked the wedding guests. Oliver arrived at the barn just in time to see the monster take Chloe. Shortly after Detective John Jones was shot, Oliver arrived at the hospital to find Clark. Clark was surprised to learn that Oliver was aware of John Jones' true identity as a Martian, but Oliver explained that he had been working with Jones recently and had even hired a special doctor, Emil Hamilton to care for people with abilities. Clark and Oliver wound up separately investigating the same case involving corrupt police officers. Oliver fell under heavy fire but Clark saved him. Oliver, Clark, and John Jones decided they'd probably be able to get more done working together rather than fighting crime alone. Oliver called a meeting with the Board of Directors of LuthorCorp, just as they were about to have a Vote of No-Confidence in Tess Mercer, to discuss a merge with Queen Industries. He claimed he was stepping in for Tess as she was overseas, and established himself as a shareholder of some of LuthorCorp’s assets. At the very last moment, Oliver recognized a bomb hidden in an Executive toy just as a large explosion rocked the office and killed every board member. Oliver was wounded and suffered an extensive hospital stay. While recovering, Oliver asked Chloe Sullivan to investigate whom he thought was responsible: a former Queen Industries employee named Winslow Schott. Oliver convinced Chloe to help him by stating that he believed Schott was working with Lex, which put Clark in danger. Schott went to see Oliver to kill him with a toy bomb, but Oliver managed to get free and forced the Toyman to tell him where Lex was. Oliver took the toy bomb and stashed it in a truck in which he believed Lex was hiding, presumably killing him. When Chloe confronted him, Oliver pointed out that he knew Chloe was responsible for the death of Sebastian Kane. Chloe denied responsibility but Oliver suggested she was more in control than she might want to admit, and put pressure on her to not tell Clark about his involvement. Oliver collected Lex's meteor rock ring. When Clark was not able to attend Chloe's party, Oliver came in his place to give Chloe her gift. The next day, Oliver was confronted by Zatanna, and offered him a wish if he could get her a special book that Lex Luthor acquired. Using his Green Arrow gear, Oliver managed to get into a LuthorCorp warehouse and stole the Book of Zatara. After looking through it, Zatanna could see that it was Oliver behind the shades. When Oliver realized what her intention was, Zatanna used magic to take the book and bind Oliver to a post using chains. He managed to get himself free, and encountered Zatanna in his office, and decided to offer him her magical service into any dealings with supernatural foes. Later that day Oliver and Chloe reactivated the Justice League, with Chloe as the Watchtower. At the Ace of Clubs, Oliver was making a business deal, when he was interrupted by Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy was asking money to buy some drugs on the street. Going to the Talon, Oliver saw Jimmy stealing money from Chloe, and the two were knocked out and tied up by Davis Bloome. As Oliver tried to reason with Davis, Clark managed to save the two by getting Davis out of the Talon. Oliver belittled Chloe for aiding Davis, and later gave Jimmy a job to keep him off the streets, and later lectured Clark of killing Davis when he had the chance. After Chloe seemingly returned when it was actually Eva using her shape shifting powers, Clark went to Oliver asking him to retrieve some Black Kryptonite that Tess had in her possession to deal with Doomsday once and for all. Persistently, Oliver made attempts to get back together with Tess, but she continued to turn him down everytime. However, he did manage to get her fingerprint which he used to steal a chunk of black kryptonite from her private vault in the mansion. Even though he got ahold of the black kryptonite, Oliver undressed from his Green Arrow wear and got into bed to wait for Tess. Still resisting his charms, Oliver could tell he was swaying her, especially when she caring for his welfare when Plastique and Parasite attacked the mansion. Discovering Parasite had Clark's powers, Oliver returned in his Green Arrow gear to use the Kryptonite ring to stop the metahumans from killing Clark. Clark saw Oliver with the kryptonite ring, once he regained his powers. The next day, Clark obtained the Black Kryptonite from him and then confronted Oliver about the possession of kryptonite ring and then Oliver admitted that he obtained it when he murdered Lex Luthor. Oliver arrives at the loft to see Clark discussing his plan about burying Doomsday underground to Impulse and Black Canary and is ostracized by Clark from the group, stating "You're not one of us anymore". He orders Jimmy to find Davis and Chloe by hacking into Tess' computer to use her tracking system. Later he betrays Clark along with the rest of the Justice League by shooting him with a kryptonite arrow to get him out of the way and then goes to kill Doomsday for good without interference. After confronting Clark, he and his team abduct Davis and Chloe, then he tells Chloe that Davis must die to save everyone and then Davis begins to transform again. When Oliver was about to shoot him with one of his arrows, Chloe uses the black kryptonite and splits Davis and Doomsday. Then Oliver and the rest of the Justice League are defeated by Doomsday and have no choice but to use Clark's plan to bury Doomsday underground. Later after defeating Doomsday, he along with the rest of the Justice League attend Jimmy's funeral and he sheds a tear, mourning for his friend. Later, following the funeral, Chloe tells Clark at the new Watchtower, that Oliver, Dinah and Bart are all missing now. Season Nine "Look Lois, when you gonna learn, okay? I'm nothing more than a shallow playboy... I've got the tabloid covers to prove it." -Oliver Queen, Savior After Jimmy's death, Oliver disappeared. Feeling helpless and useless as a hero, he took out his anger in an underground fight club, where Lois found him losing a fight. A Kryptonian assassin followed Lois to the fight club and Oliver protected Lois from the assassin's heat vision. Once Clark had defeated the assassin, Lois treated Oliver's wounds, while she tried to encourage him to become Green Arrow again. Oliver claimed that he really was not any kind of hero, which disappointed Lois and she left him. Oliver returned to Metropolis and was reprimanded by Clark for giving up his heroic persona. When Oliver incorrectly thought that Tess had a camera to spy him, he went to the Daily Planet to confront her but he was surrounded by rabid zombies. Clark trusted Oliver to protect Lois from the zombies, but when he failed he decided to burn his Green Arrow costume. Oliver then fell completely into alcoholism and abandoned his work responsibilities. This caused Tess to go to Mexico to bring him back to Metropolis for a shareholder's meeting. At the meeting, he unwittingly stepped onto a pressure plate connected to a bomb, as his old enemy, the Toyman, reappeared and threatened to blow up the building if he did not admit that he had killed Lex Luthor. Oliver attempted suicide when he voluntarily stepped off the pressure plate, after he waited until the building was empty, assuming that the bomb would detonate the instant he did. However, the bomb was a fake bomb and his suicide plan failed. Oliver confessed his problems to Clark, who told him that he wasn't giving up on Oliver. Continuing his downward spiral, Oliver was throwing away his money in a Casino when was kidnapped by a woman and forced to play a game for his own life. After face the death, Oliver rediscovered himself and reconsiders how important is for him his life. Oliver decided to wear his bow and arrow again and returned to being Green Arrow. Visiting an underground fighting ring, Oliver sought out Mia, promising training and a better future. When she accepted his offer, Mia was given better clothes and a car. He then went to Lois on her “televised” blind date to admit he still has feelings for her. However, Lois told him that she wanted to just be friends because, unfortunately for him, she wanted Clark. Appearances * , , ,and Season 9: Episodes featuring Oliver Queen * Oliver also appeared in Smallville Legends: Justice & Doom, an animated on-screen comic book that aired during the last six episodes of Season Six. * Oliver also had his own animated series – the Oliver Queen Chronicles, which featured some of his past and how he retrieved his boat and began life as Green Arrow. In the Comics Oliver's depiction on Smallville has some notable differences from the Green Arrow portrayed in the comic books. In his original "Golden Age" appearances beginning in 1941 and continuing through the late 60s, Green Arrow was very similar to Batman as portrayed at the time; he had an "Arrowcar", an "Arrowcave", a quiver of trick arrows instead of a utility belt, was summoned by an "Arrow-signal" and had a teen sidekick named Speedy. In 1969, writer Denny O'Neil and artist Neal Adams revamped the character with an new look and personality. Green Arrow became a hero championing anti-establishment. After the 1985 Crisis On Infinite Earths miniseries, he was given a "grim and gritty" makeover in the 3-issue Longbow Hunters miniseries and subsequent ongoing series by writer/artist Mike Grell, becoming more of a vigilante than a superhero. However, he was eventually revamped yet again to restore him to the mainstream DC continuity. For a time, he retired; at one point he seemingly died, and was replaced as Green Arrow by his son, Connor Hawke. However, he was restored to life by writer Kevin Smith in the highly successful Quiver storyline. In current DC continuity, unlike his depiction in Smallville, Oliver had to be convinced to join the established Justice League of America. He originally felt that mass teams of heroes were "soulless" and that they "sacrificed the little guy." Unbeknownst to the team, however, Oliver bankrolled the newly established Justice League in the years preceding Batman's funding. Oliver's best friend in the comics is Hal Jordan, better known as the Green Lantern. One of DC's most celebrated works included the creative team of Denny O'Neil and Neal Adams showing Oliver and Hal confronting questionable social issues that had never been explored in comics before, such as racism and drug use (an issue loosely explored in the Smallville episode Rage). Also, Oliver is known as having a very sarcastic sense of humor and usually uses political anecdotes in most of his conversations. He is also a full fledged liberal and an advocate of gay rights, social mobility and affirmative action. Ollie's liberal politics sometimes humorously clash with Hawkman's conservative ideology. Ollie also believes that Aquaman's ruling monarchy over Atlantis is tyrannical, and as a member of the Justice League of America, Aquaman should govern his land by democracy. Ollie's political status was mentioned once in Smallville, with Lois referring to him as a "bleeding heart pacifist," a term often associated with liberals in the United States. Recently in the comics, Oliver was elected mayor of Star City. After tricking the corrupt city leaders into giving that job to his closest aide, Ollie recently proposed and at last married Black Canary, culminating their long courtship. Green Arrow will help lead a splinter group of the Justice League along with Hal Jordan. Trivia * Though he uses them in the show, in the comics, Green Arrow has a strong distaste for crossbows and compact bows. * He speaks fluent Russian (Odyssey) * Oliver Queen's home town is Star City. (Wither) * Oliver Queen is allergic to peanuts. (Wither) * Oliver almost always refers to Tess Mercer as "Mercy". (Toxic, Committed, Bloodline, Bulletproof) * According to Lionel, Oliver was a very "convincing actor". (Wither) * Oliver Queen's parents died when he was in fourth grade in 1989, placing his birth year around 1979 or 1980, the same time as Lex. Source: The Oliver Queen Chronicles * Lana Lang and Oliver Queen had mothers named Laura. * Oliver is the fourth person to attempt suicide in the entire run of the series. The first was Lionel in Crisis, the second was Chloe in Tomb, and the third was Davis Bloome in Eternal. None of them succeeded. Lionel reconsidered, Clark kept Chloe from bleeding to death and took her to the hospital, Davis discovered he was immortal, and Oliver failed because Toyman lied to him about the supposed pressure plate he was standing on. Later Chloe hatches a plan to use Roulette to trick Oliver into his hero self again and he later meets as Green Arrow with Clark to talk and he returns to being a hero. Notes * Green Arrow can be seen on security camera footage that Lex views in Combat. * Smallville's Oliver Queen has a few similarities to Bruce Wayne - he is a wealthy playboy, uses his company's technology to support his crime-fighting career, his parents are dead, has no true superpowers, uses the shadows as cover and becomes a member of the Justice League. * He is the founder of Smallville's version of the Justice League and is the first known member to wear a costume. He rescued most of the other members before asking them to join. * The characteristics of Oliver Queen portrayed as a womanizer and alcoholic on Smallville is much more in line with Marvel Comics, Billionaire playboy / Superhero Tony Stark/Iron Man. * It is unclear how much influence or stake Oliver currently holds in Queen Industries or LuthorCorp. * Oliver has a net worth of at least $10 billion mentioned in Beast. In Roulette, the amount of money shown to be contained in Oliver's bank is $3,137,012,336,96. This could be due to during his fall into alcoholism and self-destruction, his company's stock-worth went down dramatically although it is unlikely Oliver lost just under $7,000,000,000. It could also be the difference between Oliver's assets and his cash on hand. $3 billion is a remarkable large amount of money to keep in a bank, as the return on his investment would be very small. Though in Crossfire it is said that Oliver is now richer than the Luthors were, possibly due to his control of LuthorCorp. Relationships *Clark and Oliver: Details of their complicated friendship. *Oliver and Lex: Details of their nearly lifelong rivalry. *Lois and Oliver: Details of their romantic relationship. *Tess and Oliver: Details of their romantic relationship. See Also * Queen Tower * Oliver Queen's near-death experiences‎ External Links *The Oliver Queen Chronicles on CW.com * Green Arrow - Wikipedia * Green Arrow on DCAU * Green Arrow on DC Comics Database *Oliver Queen on KryptonSite References